Fujio
Fujio is a cousin of The Prince. He has been in every game since Katamari Damacy. He is blue with a cone head, which is apparently a mountain. His head is also an active volcano with sometimes lava coming out of it. Fujio's Sound Appearance ''Katamari Damacy Fujio has a blue body with green pants. His head is cone-shaped, with lighter colors near the top, with his antenna at the tip. We ♥ Katamari Fujio's design hasnt changed except for gaining a mustauche. Touch My Katamari Fujio's pants have changed to match the top part of his head. Appearances Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make Polaris/North Star - On top of the greenhouse beside the farm in town. Size: 1m51cm5mm Description: One of the best-liked members of the Royal Family. But not a happy camper when woken up in the morning. When Rolled Up: "Oh, Fujio! You have lava dripping from the top of your head. How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Clouds - Over Mt. Fuji. (Must roll June first). Size: 99m99cm9mm Description: A cousin who We think has gotten older. The volcano on his head doesn't erupt often, but it is still active. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled some weird mountain!! Wait... It's cousin Fujio. Oh stop getting in the way! Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Fujio. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were climbing Mount Fuji? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Dumpling Stand Mask: Thief Sack Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Crane - Sitting on a storage shed near the bus. Size: 1m75cm Description: A cousin who We think has gotten older. The volcano on his head doesn't erupt often, but it's active. When Rolled Up: "Hm? A bitty hirsute thing... it's cousin Fujio! Check out the stache'!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Fox Mask Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Sunrise Castle - Once outside, roll straight through the grassy area. There is a pyramid of cinder blocks there and he is on top of it. Size: 20cm Description: A cousin who We think has gotten older. The volcano on his head doesn't erupt often, but it is still active. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A cousin with a monotonous voice. He isn't very interesting, but what a cool moustache! When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something moody... It’s Fujio! Why aren’t you out finding yourself?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, a hint of moodiness... Fujio, naturally. There’s a theremin class at dusk I the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make a Star (Race) - Rolling a katamari around up near the house in the center. Size: 1m20cm Description: A cousin who We think has gotten older. The volcano on his head doesn't erupt often, but it is still active. When Rolled Up: "Something you rolled up looks ready to erupt! Oh, it`s Fujio. That mustache is out of sight!" Stage Conclusion: "Sweet! You rolled up Fujio. I'll just put you in the Village Square." Touch My Katamari Where/How to Find: Make it Big 8 - Running around a volcano in the final area. Size: 200m When Rolled Up: "What do our kingly eyes spy? Oh! It's Fujio! He sure isn't getting any younger." Stage Conclusion: "Goodness gracious! Look at this! Fujio is stuck on the katamari! It's dangerous for you to be here, little one." Tap My Katamari How to Obtain: Thirteenth available cousin, he can be called for 54.00b coins. Description: One of the best-liked members of the Royal Family. But not a happy camper when woken up in the morning. Amazing Katamari Damacy'' Description: Fujio lets your facebook friends help you to get really far! The more friends, the more help you get! Trivia *Fujio is the only cousin with a moustache, which did not appear on his face until We Love Katamari. It is hinted that he has a collection of facial hair, which may imply that the moustache(s) is/are fake. *Fujio’s name is a pun on Mt. Fuji. *Fujio can be found in the Paper Cranes stage, he’s in the audience in the last room down the hall. **He can be rolled at 85cm *He can also be found in the Campfire stages, he’s inside of a teepee behind two fruit baskets, he cannot be rolled up but he’ll get burned by the katamari. *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s hiding in between some volcanos near the huge volcano. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s inside the mouth of the giant volcano. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s near Slip, he’s standing next to a shachihoko. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Characters Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters Category:Amazing katamari damacy: Characters